The present invention relates to a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, for example to eyelashes, eyebrows, moustaches, hair or other similar fibers. Such a device may be suitable for applying a make-up product, such as a mascara or the like, to eyelashes or eyebrows, and/or a care product.
The present invention also may relate to brushes, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9ctwisted brushes.xe2x80x9d Such twisted brushes may be obtained by arranging bristles between two branches of wire, which may be configured as a hairpin, and then twisting the two branches of the wire about its axis. The twisted wire forms a double helix (i.e., one helix for each wire branch). The turns of the helix, depending on the direction of twisting of the wire, may rise either from the left to the right or from the right to the left when the brush is observed vertically from the front. The first type of twisting, i.e., wherein the turns rise from the left to the right, makes it possible to obtain a brush sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cleft-hand brushxe2x80x9d. Such a brush is described in EP 0 611 170 in the name of the present Applicant. The second type of twisting, i.e., wherein the turns rise from the right to the left, makes it possible to obtain a brush sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cright-hand brushxe2x80x9d. Such twisted brushes generally comprise a xe2x80x9cbristledxe2x80x9d portion defining an application element. This bristled portion may be extended by a xe2x80x9cnon-bristledxe2x80x9d portion of the twisted wire, referred to herein as the xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d of the brush. The tail may be used for fastening the device to a stem, which may be connected to a handling member for gripping the device.
The present invention also relates to applicator devices obtained by molding, such as molding thermoplastics, including, for example, polyethylenes or polypropylenes. Such molded devices also may comprise a xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d for fastening the device to a stem. Alternatively, the tail itself may form the stem. Applicator devices may also be obtained by machining, casting, or stamping, and materials other than thermoplastics maybe used.
In some conventional applicator devices, the cross-section of the application element is substantially centered with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tail. Thus, regardless of the angular position of the device, at any given axial position of the device, the distribution of the product around the device may be substantially uniform. However, during application, it may be found that from time to time, for a given area of the keratinous fibers, for example, eyelashes on the eyelid, there may be too much product and it may be desirable to be able to spread the product to other areas. Conversely, from time to time the user may not have enough product in one place and would like to add to it. To apply the product properly, therefore, may require manipulations of the brush with respect to the eyelashes or other keratinous fibers. Such manipulations may require some practice by the user.
FR-A-2 715 038 describes a structure having one or more cut faces. According to certain embodiments, the structure comprises a single cut face which may or may not be parallel to the axis of the brush tail. Such a cut face extends over a major part of the brush. The brush terminates in an end portion in the form of a truncated cone which does not define any face bounded by two longitudinal edges. Alternatively, the brush comprises two cut faces parallel to the brush tail axis. In the end, the resulting structure is relatively symmetrical about the brush tail axis.
FR 2 605 505 describes a twisted brush, forming the subject of a series of cutting operations so as to define a plurality of faces which are either parallel to the brush tail axis or are all inclined in the same direction, especially in the direction of a free end of the brush. In each case, the structure thus formed is symmetrical about the brush tail axis.
Another type of brush, obtained by molding, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,624. The brush described in this document comprises a row of tines whose free end forms a beveled edge. These tines are intended for combing the eyelashes. Other tines are oriented radially about a portion of the brush axis and used for applying the product. The profile for loading the product, because of the configuration of the brush, is relatively binary and no way progressive. Only the radially oriented tines on an angular portion of the brush can be used effectively to apply the product.
EP-A-0 410 821 describes a twisted brush whose cross-section rotates from one end of the brush to the other, so that peak lines are defined and define at least one helix at the surface of the brush. The faces defined by the brush are either parallel to the brush tail axis or inclined in the same direction.
It is one of the optional objects of the present invention to produce a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, such as the eyelashes or eyebrows, for example, that solves, completely or partly, the problems discussed above with reference to the devices of the prior art.
In particular, it is an optional object of the invention to produce a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, for example to the eyelashes or eyebrows, which may be relatively simple to use and may require a shorter learning phase for the user as compared to conventional devices.
It is another optional object of the invention to produce an application device, such as for mascara or other care products, that may make it possible over at least part of a length of the application element to obtain an amount of product that varies according to the angular position on the application element. The amount of product also may vary along the application element in at least one gradual profile.
It is another optional object of the invention to produce an application device which may make it possible to apply the desired amount of product and to separate the fibers to be treated with substantially the same movement, or with a movement that is continuous with the movement intended for applying the product.
It is yet another optional object of the invention to produce an application device which may allow for progressive coating of the fibers to be treated. With respect to the eyelashes such progressive coating may assist in lengthening and/or curling them.
Yet more optional objects may appear in the following detailed description.
The devices and methods of dispensing described herein may optionally solve some or all of the problems discussed above with reference to conventional dispensing devices and methods. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the optional objects and/or advantages described above. Certain other optional aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
According to a first optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises a tail having a longitudinal axis X and an application element extending from an end of the tail. The application element comprises at least a first face and a second face. Each of the faces may be delimited by two longitudinal edges and may extend over at least part of a length of the application element. The first face may form with the axis X a first non-zero angle xcex1 having a vertex oriented toward a first end of the application element, and the second face may form with the axis X a second non-zero angle xcex2 having a vertex oriented toward a second end of the application element. The second end may be opposite to the first end.
Thus, for example, the first non-zero angle xcex1 may comprise an opening turned toward the tail of the application device. The second non-zero angle xcex2 in this example may have an opening turned away from the tail of the application device, and also from the opening of the first angle xcex1. In other words, the vertex of the angle xcex1 is turned toward one end of the application device and the vertex of the angle xcex2 is turned toward an opposite end of the application device as the angle xcex1.
Optionally, the first and second faces denote two faces each having at least one length portion with which the eyelashes may be brought into engagement, in succession, without an appreciable axial movement of the brush with respect to the eyelashes. The faces may, for example, be arranged opposite to each other with respect to the axis, or they may be adjacent to each other. In other words, the first and second faces may be in a different angular position around the axis X but may overlap along the axis X, i.e., extend over substantially the same axial position, at least partially, or even over their entire length.
Because of the configuration of the applicator device according to the invention, a structure is produced which may be relatively easy to use, even by a novice. The edges defining the faces of the application element may fulfil the role of separating the fibers to be treated. Their oblique orientation with respect to the brush axis may also, during the natural movement of brushing the fibers, such as, for example, by a slight rotation of the device about the tail axis, progressive penetration of the bristles or tines of the device between the fibers to be treated.
Furthermore, the oblique and reversed orientations of the first and second faces may make it possible to create transverse orientations of the fibers with respect to the bristles, tines, or other application members of the application element, so as to coat the fibers and to grip them. This may allow for lengthening of and/or curling of the fibers. The reverse orientations of the first and second faces optionally generate a dissymmetry, or eccentricity. Such eccentricity may be enhanced if the first and second faces are located substantially opposite one another. This may form an application element capable, for a given axial position on the device, of producing a variable product-coating profile all around the application element. This is because when the application element passes through a wiping member forming part of an assembly with which the application device is associated, the wiping of a first point of the application element located at a first angular position, may differ from the wiping of a second point of the application element located at a second angular position and at substantially the same axial position as the first location. Because of the both oblique and reverse orientation of the faces with respect to the tail of the device, the coating of the first and second points may change, one with respect to the other, both reversibly and progressively along the application element from the first point to the second point.
Thus, in terms of application characteristics, it may be found that a brush of the xe2x80x9cright-hand brushxe2x80x9d type has advantages, such as those relating to the coating of the fibers to be treated for the purpose of lengthening them that often may be found in conventional brushes of the xe2x80x9cleft-hand brushxe2x80x9d type. However, in the brushes of the present invention, greater ease of use, especially for a make-up novice, for example, and greater ability to deposit more product on the fibers to be treated may be found. It may be noted in particular that, upon application, the product may be almost immediately deposited uniformly. This is unlike some conventional application devices that may generate, at least at the start of applying the product, lumps. Such lumps may then be removed by relatively lengthy brushing, which may require the user to have at least some skill.
According to an optional characteristic of the invention, the device comprises at least two transverse cross-sections between which the first and second faces extend. The axis X may intersect the two end faces. In other words, despite its obliquity at least with respect to certain application faces, the axis X intersects the transverse cross-sections within the surface envelope of the application device (i.e., the volume defined by the outer surface of the application element). This characteristic may permit, upon application, a rotational motion relative to the device with respect to the fibers to be treated, about the axis X. This relative rotational motion, because of the faces which are oblique with respect to the axis X, may cause the bristles, tines, or other similar application members of the device to progressively penetrate between the fibers to be treated.
According to yet another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises a tail having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis X. The device further comprises an application element having an end extending from the first end of the tail. The application element may be oriented along a substantially straight direction. A substantially straight line passing through the center of gravity of at least two transverse cross-sections of the application element may extend in a different direction than the axis X. Optionally, the substantially straight line passing through the center of gravity of at least two transverse cross-sections of the application element may be non-parallel or substantially non-parallel to the axis X of the tail, and the substantially straight line may cross the axis X at a position located axially between the at least two transverse cross-sections. The center of gravity of each of the at least two transverse cross-sections may optionally be the geometric center of the cross-sections. This may be the case, for example, when the cross-sections are circular or have a regular polygonal shape.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprising an application element formed from a curved twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element may comprise at least two faces. Each of the faces may be delimited by two longitudinal edges and extending over at least part of a length of the application element. A line passing through a center of gravity of at least two transverse cross-sections of the application element may extend in a different direction than the twisted wire core, and the line may have a curvature that is substantially the same as the curvature of the twisted wire core. The line may optionally be substantially non-parallel to the twisted wire core, and may cross over (i.e., intersect or pass over each other in two different, parallel planes) the twisted wire core at a position located axially between the at least two transverse cross-sections. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccrossxe2x80x9d encompasses situations in which two lines intersect each other and situations in which two lines are in differing parallel planes and pass over one another when viewed from at least one vantage point. The center of gravity of each of the at least two transverse cross-sections may optionally be the geometric center of the cross-sections. This may be the case, for example, when the cross-sections are circular or have a regular polygonal shape.
According to another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element comprising a substantially straight twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element may have at least two faces. Each of the faces may be delimited by two longitudinal edges and may extend over at least part of the length of the application element. A straight line passing through a center of gravity of the application element and being perpendicular to the at least two transverse cross-sections of the application element may be non-parallel, or substantially non-parallel, to the twisted wire core. The straight line may cross the twisted wire core at a position located axially between the at least two transverse cross-sections. Optionally, the two transverse cross-sections may be cross-sections taken in respective planes that are substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the application element.
According to yet another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises a tail having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis X. The device further comprises an application element having an end extending from the first end of the tail. The application element may be oriented along a substantially straight direction. A substantially straight line passing through a center of gravity of a volume defined by an outer surface of the application element between a first transverse cross-section of the application element and a second transverse cross-section of the application element and being substantially perpendicular to the first and second transverse cross-sections may extend in a substantially different direction than the axis X. The substantially straight line optionally may be non-parallel or substantially non-parallel to the axis X and may intersect the first and second transverse cross-sections. As an optional example, the substantially straight line may intersect the first and second transverse cross-sections as their respective geometric centers. Optionally, the first and second transverse cross-sections may be cross-sections taken in respective planes that are substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the application element.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprising an application element formed from a curved twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element comprises at least two faces, each of the faces being delimited by two longitudinal edges and extending over at least part of a length of the application element. A substantially straight line may pass through a center of gravity of a volume defined by an outer surface of the application element between a first transverse cross-section of the application element and a second transverse cross-section of the application element. The substantially straight line may intersect the first transverse cross-section at a first point and intersect the second transverse cross-section at a second point, the substantially straight line being substantially perpendicular to the first transverse cross-section and the second transverse cross-section. A curved line having a curvature that is substantially the same as the curvature of the twisted wire core may pass through the first and second points and extend in a different direction than the twisted wire core. The curved line may be non-parallel or substantially non-parallel to the twisted wire core. The curved line optionally may be non-parallel or substantially non-parallel to the twisted wire core and may intersect the first transverse cross-section and the second transverse cross-section. As an optional example, the substantially straight line may intersect the first and second transverse cross-sections at their respective geometric centers. Optionally, the first and second transverse cross-sections may be cross-sections taken in respective planes that are substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the application element.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises a tail having a longitudinal axis X and an application element extending from an end of the tail. A plane containing the axis X may intersect a peripheral edge of each transverse cross-section of at least one longitudinal region of the application element, the plane intersecting the peripheral edge of each cross-section at a first location and a second location. In a first direction along at least a portion of the longitudinal region, a distance from the first location to the axis X may increase and a distance from the second location to the axis X may decrease.
Yet a further optional aspect includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprising an application element formed from a twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element may be configured such that a first location at which a first straight line passing through the twisted wire core intersects a first point on a peripheral edge of a first cross-section of the application element is closer to the core than a second location at which a second straight line, parallel to the first straight line and passing through the twisted wire core, intersects a first point on a peripheral edge of a second cross-section of the application element. The application element may further be configured such that a third location at which the first straight line intersects a second point on the peripheral edge of the first cross-section is farther from the core than a fourth location at which the second straight line intersects a second point on the peripheral edge of the second cross-section.
According to another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element having a first longitudinal axis, a first transverse cross-section, and a second transverse cross-section. The device further comprises a tail portion extending from a first end of the application element, the tail portion having a first end, a second end, and a second longitudinal axis. The first longitudinal axis and the second longitudinal axis may cross each other at a location within a volume defined by an outer surface of the application element between the first transverse cross-section and the second transverse cross-section. Optionally, the first longitudinal axis and the second longitudinal axis may be skewed with respect to each other. Also optionally, the first longitudinal axis may be in a first plane and the second longitudinal axis may be in a second plane, the first plane and the second plane being parallel to each other.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element having a first longitudinal axis, a first transverse cross-section, and a second transverse cross-section. The device further comprises a tail portion extending from a first end of the application element. The tail portion has a first end, a second end, and a second longitudinal axis. The first longitudinal axis and the second longitudinal axis may be non-parallel, or substantially non-parallel, and closest to each other at a location within a volume defined by an outer surface of the application element between the first transverse cross-section and the second transverse cross-section. The location where these two axes are closest to each other may be found by projecting the two axes into a plane and determining their point of intersection. In addition, a line intersecting the first and second non-parallel axes at the location at which the two are closest to each other is orthogonal to both axes. The application element, over at least part of its length, optionally may have a longitudinal axis that substantially coincides with the second longitudinal axis. Again optionally, the first longitudinal axis and the second longitudinal axis may be skewed with respect to each other. Also optionally, the first longitudinal axis may be in a first plane and the second longitudinal axis may be in a second plane, the first plane and the second plane being parallel to each other.
Yet another optional aspect includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, the device comprising an application element comprising a twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. A longitudinal axis of at least a portion of the application element extending from a first transverse cross-section to a second transverse cross-section may cross the twisted wire core at a location within a volume defined by an outer surface of the portion of the application element.
Another optional aspect includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, the device comprising an application element comprising a twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. A longitudinal axis of at least a portion of the application element extending from a first transverse cross-section to a second transverse cross-section may be closest to the twisted wire core at a location within a volume defined by an outer surface of the portion of the application element. The longitudinal axis and the twisted wire core may be non-parallel, or substantially non-parallel.
According to another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element and a tail portion extending from a first end of the application element. The tail portion has a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the tail portion may pass through at least a first transverse cross-section of the application element and a second transverse cross-section of the application element. The longitudinal axis of the tail portion may cross a longitudinal axis of a portion of the application element extending between the first transverse cross-section and the second transverse cross-section at a location within a volume defined by an outer surface of the portion of the application element.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, the device comprising an application element having at least a first face and a second face extending along at least a portion of the length of the application element. The device further comprises a tail portion extending from a first end of the application element, the tail portion having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis. A distance from the first face to the longitudinal axis of the tail portion at a first transverse cross-section of the application element may be greater than a distance from the first face to the longitudinal axis of the tail portion at a second transverse cross-section of the application element. A distance from a second face to the longitudinal axis of the tail portion at the first transverse cross-section of the application element may be less than a distance from the second face to the longitudinal axis of the tail portion at the second transverse cross-section of the application element.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element having at least two faces extending along at least a portion of a length of the application element. The device further comprises a tail portion having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis. The first end of the tail portion is connected to the first end of the application element. In a lengthwise direction along at least the portion of the application element, at least one of the at least two faces may converge toward the longitudinal axis of the tail portion and at least another of the at least two faces may diverge away from the longitudinal axis of the tail portion.
In yet another optional aspect, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprises an application element comprising a twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element may have at least a first face and a second face extending along at least a portion of the twisted wire core. A distance from the first face to the core at a first transverse cross-section of the application element may be greater than a distance from the first face to the core at a second transverse cross-section of the application element. A distance from a second face to the core at the first transverse cross-section of the application element may be less than a distance from the second face to the longitudinal axis of the core at the second transverse cross-section of the application element.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, the device comprising an application element comprising a twisted wire core holding a plurality of bristles. The application element may have at least two faces extending along at least a portion of the twisted wire core. In a lengthwise direction along at least the portion of the core, at least one of the at least two faces may converge toward the core and at least another of the at least two faces may diverge away from core.
Optionally, the faces of the application element may be plane, concave, or convex. A concave shape may allow the longitudinal edges defining the faces to be more clearly pronounced.
The faces also may be offset angularly with respect to the axis, for example substantially opposite to each other, or may be adjacent adjacent. When the faces are located substantially opposite to each other, a first region, capable of coating the fibers to a maximum extent, may lie diametrically opposite to a second region capable of combing the fibers in an optimal manner. The transition from one region to the other, by moving along the brush, may take place relatively progressively, for example, by following the oblique profile of the first and second faces.
At least a portion of the first face and at least a portion of the second face may extend over substantially the same axial position along the axis X. Also, the first and second faces may extend over substantially the same axial position along the axis X.
The longitudinal edges of the first and second faces may be substantially parallel to each other. Alternatively, they may be non-parallel to each other. For example, they may be convergent and/or divergent curves, over at least part of their length.
The angles xcex1 and xcex2, which optionally are acute, may be identical so that the first and second faces are parallel to each other. This may facilitate use of the device.
Alternatively, the angles xcex1 and xcex2 may differ from each other so that the first and second faces are substantially non-parallel to each other. These parameters, especially relating to the respective angles of the faces, may be adjusted according to factors, such as the desired characteristics at application and/or rheology of the product to be applied.
By way of optional example, angles xcex1 and xcex2 may range from approximately 20xc2x0 to approximately 15xc2x0. Also optionally, the angles xcex1 and xcex2 may range from approximately 20xc2x0 to approximately 10xc2x0 or from approximately 3xc2x0 to approximately 8xc2x0. These angles also may optionally vary according to the length portion of the application element along which the first and second faces extend and/or according to the cross section of the device.
The device according to any of the above-mentioned optional aspects of the invention optionally may comprise at least a third face having two ends which may be in a plane parallel to the axis X. Such a face, which may be oriented substantially parallel to the tail axis of the device, may have a planar, a concave, or a convex profile. The concave or convex regions may be oriented either longitudinally to the axis X or transversely to the axis X.
The application element optionally may be, at least over part of its length, for example, over at least an end part, substantially centered on the axis X. In the case of a device for applying a product to eyelashes, such an end portion may facilitate application of the product to the lower eyelashes or those eyelashes in the corners of the eye. Also optionally, the application element may be substantially symmetrical with respect to the axis of the tail or with respect to a twisted wire core.
The application element may be formed from bristles held by a twisted wire core. The tail portion may be formed from a non-bristled portion of the twisted wire core. The bristles may be made of synthetic fibers, such as made of a polyamide, for example, nylon-6,6, nylon-6,10 or nylon-6,12, or made of fibers of an elastomer, or the bristles may be made of natural fibers.
Branches of the twisted wire may be twisted about each other to form a helix. The bristles may extend substantially radially outwardly with respect to the core and the turns of the helix may rise from left to right when the application element is observed substantially vertically from the front (left-hand brush). Alternatively, the turns of the helix may rise from right to left when the application element is observed substantially vertically from the front (right-hand brush).
The bristles of the application element may comprise bristles having a hollow cross-section, and/or bristles made of an elastomer, and/or bristles having at least one capillary groove, and/or bristles twisted around their longitudinal axis, to the right or to the left, and/or bristles having ends that have been ground, and/or bristles having ends that form an excrescence, such as in the form of a bead, and/or bristles of various lengths, and/or bristles incorporating fillers, such as bacteriostatic fillers, magnetic fillers or fillers capable of improving slip, and/or flocked bristles, or a mixture of such bristles.
Also optionally, the device may be formed by molding, for example, by molding a thermoplastic. The device optionally may be formed by casting, by machining, or by stamping. The application element may comprise a plurality of application members, such as tines, arranged in at least one row. The tines may have their bases substantially aligned, or at least partly offset alternately on each side of a separating surface. The tines may be arranged such that two successive tines define recesses, for example, V-shaped recesses. These recesses may hold product so as to coat the fibers to be treated in order to lengthen and/or curl them.
At least over part of its length, the application element may be of a substantially regular polygonal cross-section, for example, of triangular, square, rectangular, pentagonal, hexagonal, octagonal, or other similar cross-sections, such as, for example, circular or elliptical. Optionally, the application element may have an irregular polygonal cross-section. The cross-section of the application element may optionally be substantially uniform over at least part of the length of the application element or may optionally be changing over at least part of the length. In the latter case, the cross-section may progressively change.
A longitudinal axis of the application element may be chosen from a straight axis and a curved axis.
The transverse cross-sections of the application element optionally may correspond to the end faces of the application element. Alternatively, the transverse cross-sections of the application element may be taken at any other planes disposed between the two end faces.
In the case of twisted wire brushes, the operation for forming the brushes, and especially for forming the first and second faces, may optionally be carried out by means of a cutting tool. For example, an automatically controlled clipper may be used. The cutting tool may be mounted in line on the industrial tool for manufacturing such an application device. Optioinally, the brush produced in the twisting step may be a cylindrical brush of substantially constant circular cross-section. Depending on the final desired configuration of the brush, the first and second faces may be cut immediately from such a cylindrical brush resulting from the twisting operation. Optionally, an intermediate shaping step may be carried out so as to give the brush an intermediate shape, from which the first and second faces may be cut. Such an intermediate shape may be in the form of a cylinder, a truncated cone, a rugby ball (lozenge), a peanut, a diabolo, or other similar shapes.
According to yet another optional aspect, an applicator may comprise any of the application devices described herein and a stem having a first end connected to the device. For example, the stem may be connected to a tail of the device. The stem may have a second end connected to a handling member. The stem may be integral with or form the gripping element. The stem may lie along the tail axis or the core axis, or make an angle with the tail axis or the core axis. Optionally, the handling member may form a closure element capable of removably closing an opening of a container associated with the applicator.
According to another optional aspect, an assembly for applying a product to keratinous fibers may comprise a container for containing the product. The container may define an opening near which a wiping member may optionally be placed. The assembly may further comprise an applicator according to optional aspects of the invention. The wiping member may comprise an angular lip formed by one edge of a sleeve, for example made of an elastomer. Alternatively, the wiping member may comprise a block of foam, for example an open- or semiopen-cell foam, through which an axial passage or slot passes. The assembly may further comprise product in the container. The product may optionally contain fibers, such as nylon, rayon, cotton or viscose fibers. Such fibers may allow eyelashes to be lengthened further. The application device may be suited to this kind of product in so far as it may make it relatively easy for the fibers to be properly oriented with respect to the application element itself, during the wiping operation, and then with respect to the eyelashes, during application. The length of such fibers may range from approximately 0.2 mm to approximately 2 mm.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a method of applying a product to keratinous fibers. The method may comprise providing an application device according to any of the optional aspects of the invention and loading at least a portion of the application element with a product to be applied to keratinous fibers. The method may further comprise placing at least the loaded portion of the application element in contact with the keratinous fibers to apply the product to the keratinous product.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.